Revive Of The Uchihas
by DarkRay9
Summary: Sasuke has come back to the village and has feelings for a certain Hyuga. So, he proposes in one weird way, but how will Hinata react? After being rejected by Naruto, can she learn to like another person? SasuHina Minor NaruSaku Hints of InoKiba


A/N: Hello everyones it me again :). Its been a while. Well its summer for me and Ive got two whole months to do nothing YAY! Anyways reason I haven't been writing lately is that Ive been lacking inspiration. I just couldn't find my spark /. Well forget the spark! Anyways, this is a little one-shot about SasuHina. Its a pretty cute couple :).

Summary: Sasuke has come back to the Hidden Leaf Village after being found by Sakura after killing his brother. Now that Sasuke has gotten his revenge he is ready to revive his clan, and he is going to make an announcement oh who he will choose to be his wife. A lot of the villagers find this cocky, but truth is half of the unmarried kunoichi, and village woman would love Sasuke as their husband, but who will he choose? Akatsuki is inactive at the moment, and its been about one month since Sasuke has come back so everyones pretty used to him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Everything belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

Revive Of The Uchihas

Sasuke was now reporting back to the Godaime. It was sunset, and he had just finished an A-rank mission with Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru. It had been fairly easy with those three, but Shikamaru had gotten hurt, so Sakura, and Ino were taking care of his injuries at the hospital. He knocked on the door of the Godaime.  
"Come in." said Shizune. Sasuke opened the door to reveal the fifth Hokage. If he had to pick two words to describe her, lethal, and temperament.  
"I've just come back to report the success of the mission." said Sasuke handing Tsunade the form he had to fill out after completing a mission.  
"Good work. So, about this little "announcement" of yours thats later this night. Just what are trying to do? Half of the missions have been failures because the kunoichi daydreaming over you have been too distracted to do their work." said Tsunade biting her nail.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama, but its just something to revive the Uchiha honor."he said. It was up to him to revive the fame, honor, and population of the Uchihas as he was now the only member left. Even though Akatsuki was still around, and inactive at the moment, Sasuke was more worried about his own life. He knew that if he died in the battle against them, protecting Naruto, and all, then the Uchihas would cease to exist. He had already known the girl he had wanted as his bride even before he left the village, no back in his academy days he knew, Hinata Hyuga.

She was the only girl who hadn't tried to win him over, and that had caught his attention. She was the only one who didn't call him Sasuke-sama. She had been the only one to ignore him, and that had irritated the hell out of Sasuke. Perhaps it had been his childlike personality as a kid, but as he grew older he found himself thinking more, and more about the Hyuga.

"SASUKE!" said Tsunade yelling for the fifth time.  
"Huh." said Sasuke snapping out of his daydream.

"I asked you who is the lucky girl." she said as she was getting irritated after yelling his name five times.

"You'll hear tonight. I've only told one person, someone I know I can trust." he said with a rare smile.

Sasuke appeared in a poof of smoke in front of none other than Shino Aburame.  
"So what time are planning to announce the news?" asked Shino in his usual nonchalant tone.

"I'm thinking in another hour, or so. Just make sure Hinata is there." said the raven haired shinobi.

"Fine. Don't worry. I'll get her there." said the insect user pushing up his sunglasses that had been falling down.

Sasuke nodded, and disappeared. He had chosen Shino because of two factors. He knew that the Aburame didn't socialize much, so that meant that he didn't gossip. The second factor had been that he had a close friendship with the brunette girl. He had to choose someone close to Hinata, so it had been down to Kiba, Naruto, or Sakura. Sakura had bonded with Hinata over the two years Naruto, and Sasuke had gone, and Sasuke had seen that as he noticed that Hinata hung out with Sakura on the weekends.

He hadn't chosen Kiba, because the stupid mutt wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut, and he thought that Kiba might like Hinata more than a friend. He couldn't trust Naruto with this kind of news because if Naruto knew something, then the entire village would know. He hadn't chosen Sakura, because he knew that girls loved to gossip no matter mature they may be. The fact that they were all close to Hinata had also meant that any of them would have told her. Sasuke wanted to completely shock Hinata with the news as he knew that the girl had never given him a thought as a possible husband-to-be. He knew though that she had no one else to choose from as she had confessed to Naruto, right before they had gone to find Itachi. Naruto had told him about it as the blonde haired ninja had filled him on every possible detail of the happenings in the village since he had left. He knew that he could trust Shino. Shino himself had said that he wished for Hinata's happiness, and had already said he would kill the Uchiha if he so much as hurt Hinata in anyway possible.

A big crowd was now in front of the Hokage's office building . It was nighttime, and the moon was now above them. This was where the Uchiha would make the announcement of who would be his future wife. All the girls who were about Sasuke's age were squealing, and the older woman knowing they had no chance were gossiping about who the most likely candidate was.

"It has to be Sakura Haruno. They were on the same Genin team, shes so talent as a medical ninja, she is the one who found him after he killed his brother, and treated him, shes an superb kunoichi, and to top it all off she has a killer figure." said a rather middleaged looking woman.

"No way. I will admit most of the things you said, but its got to be Ino Yamanaka. Shes one of the prettiest kunoichi in the village, shes also a talented medical ninja, they could merge their clans together, and shes known Sasuke since her Academy days, and every girl started crushing on him." said a old woman who looked to be about 60.

"Your both wrong. It's going to be my older sister." said a rather shy looking girl.

"You mean Hinata?" said the two women who had been "debating".

"Yeah. I know everyone may not see it, but shes a great kunoichi. Shes a really nice person. Shes cute, and charming in her own way. Shes also heir to the Hyuga clan." said the little girl who turned out to be Hanabi, Hinata's little sister.

The two women just ignored what Hanabi had said, and returned to their discussion. Hanabi ignored them too, and said "Please Uchiha-san pick my sister. Ever since Naruto-san let her down, she hasn't been the same." said Hanabi who had both of her hands cupped together in a sign of pleading. It was the truth. Ever since Hinata had been let down by Naruto as gently as he could have, she had lost her liveliness. Her teammates had seen it too, and that was the reason that Shino was helping Sasuke. Hinata only showed signs of liveliness when she went out with Sakura as that was her closest friend now. Hanabi remembered the night Hinata had come home that same night Naruto had rejected her.

Flashback

_Hanabi was training with her father when she heard the sliding door open, and saw someone rush towards her sister's room. It had to be her sister, but why was she running?_

"_Father, I'm going to go check on nee-chan." said Hanabi as she wiped the sweat from training off her face with a towel.  
She saw the door to her sister's room was cracked, and peered in. Her sister was on the bed crying. It was pretty quiet, but the little sister could see how much her older sister was in._

_Mustering up the courage, even though afraid of hurting her sister more, she walked into the room. Hearing the footsteps, Hinata looked up from her bed as she had been crying into the pillow.  
"Whats wrong nee-chan?" asked Hanabi._

"_Naruto-kun, I confessed to him, but he said Sakura-chan was the only love for him. He said that I was a great person though, and that I'd find happiness with someone else." said Hinata as tears were still streaming down her face. She wiped them away. She had waisted all that time crushing on him, to only lose him to Sakura. She wouldn't hate Sakura for that though. If she had acted sooner, perhaps they could have been, but no longer._

"_Will you be alright?" asked Hanabi who was worried._

"_I'll be fine." said Hinata._

After that night, Hinata had just lost her shyness, and everything that made her Hinata. She wouldn't blush anymore, she would just answer people. The only time she would be go back to her old self was when Sakura spent time with her. Over the time though she could see her old sister coming back slowly. However, she knew that for her sister to truly forget about Naruto was for her to find someone else, and thats why she was hoping that Sasuke would choose her sister.

Sasuke walked out to where the Hokage spoke usually to address the village. Tsunade, and Shizune stood against the wall watching him. Below all the former members of the Rookie 9, and Team Gai stood awaiting the announcement to see who their fellow comrade had chosen.

"I have come here to announce who I would like to be my future wife. Before I say who it is, please don't kill her." he said. He had to address that as he knew that some of the women below would go nuts, and Tsunade had ANBU spread out around the place in case anything happened. "Also the one I choose this is basically my way of proposing to you. I may not know you that well, but I hope to get to know you." he said. He knew what he was saying was making the women more, and more anxious, but he had to say these things to get them out of the way.

All the girls who thought they were eligible as the chance that he would choose a older woman were slim were chanting in their own weird way for the last of the Uchiha to choose them.

"I would like, Hinata Hyuga, to be my future bride." he said pointing at the spot where Shino, Hinata, Sakura, and Kiba stood.

Three things happened in a flash. All the women's heads turned to where Hinata stood, Hinata had turned into a bright tomato color, and the ANBU were on the edge of their seats ready to swoop in grab Hinata, and make their way to wherever she wished to go.

Feeling the anger waves sent from half of the crowd of women, Sakura acted quickly. "Shino, Kiba get her out of here!" she said as she put one of her black leather gloves on.

Shino,and an infuriated Kiba nodded. Kiba was the one to grab Hinata, and put her on Akamaru.

"Akamaru lets go!" he yelled as the giant dog barked, and leapt off.

"Haruno-san will you be alright? Asked Shino before he left.

"Don't worry. I can hold them." she said as looked at the angry crowd of women running towards the direction Hinata had been taken in. Shino just nodded and leapt off into the small grove of trees that was behind them that Kiba had taken off into with Hinata.

"Now now girls. Sasuke has made his choice. So just back off!" said the pink haired kunoichi as she hit the stone ground with her boot sending a long crack, and a small earthquake towards the angry mob. Sensing that now was the time to leave herself, she left the rest up to the ANBU who were now preparing to do a genjutsu, the same one Kabuto had done to put the Chunin Exam audience to sleep.

Meanwhile, Kiba, and Hinata had just arrived at her house.  
"What is that Uchihas deal! I thought he would have chosen Haruno-chan." he said angrily. Kiba knew that he himself liked Hinata, but if she wanted to be with Sasuke he wouldn't stop her.

"Kiba, please leave him alone. I don't know why he chose me, but he must have a good reason." said Hinata quietly as she patted Akamaru on the head. She was now a light shade of red, but still had a streak of light crimson across her face.

"So?" said Kiba who looked at Hinata.

"What?" asked Hinata quietly.

"So, are you going to accept his proposal?" asked Kiba. He had managed to calm himself down by saying that there could be a chance that Hinata could find happiness with Sasuke.

Thinking for a minute, she finally spoke up. "I'll have to think about it." she said. "Goodnight Kiba-kun." she said as she walked into her house, and waved goodbye before shutting the door.

Kiba just sighed, and Akamaru who had gotten patted on the head which made him happy just barked.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Kiba. All the time that Kiba, and Hinata had talked, Shino had been in a tree above them listening in.

Meanwhile back at the Hokage's office building, Sasuke was a bit angry himself. He saw Kiba had run off with Hinata. He knew that if Sakura, Shino, and Kiba hadn't acted Hinata wouldn't have protected herself against the crowd. He knew though that he would have to pay for the damage done to the stone ground.

He had been called to the Hokage's office. He walked in, as he didn't feel knocking, and knew what awaited him. There sat Tsunade, no Shizune in sight. It must be bad if Shizune wasn't there.

Tsunade looked angry enough.

"About 250 girls tonight were put to sleep by our ANBU, and had to be carried home. You want to know how many Jounin I had to get to do that. I had to overpay each one of them as they said why couldn't you, Sasuke clean up your own mess." said the infuriated Hokage slamming her hand down on the desk.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama. I was expecting something a little different." he said as he didn't want to face the angry old woman.

Getting up, and walking over to Sasuke, she grabbed his head, and looked at him with such a scary face that Sasuke was freaked out. "How do you propose that I pay for all those Jounin, and the damage that was cause to protect Hinata?" she asked.

"Take it out of my mission pay?" he asked with a fearful tone.

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" she yelled as she punched Sasuke through the door, plowing him into the wall.

A dazed Sasuke got up, and a bit wobbly at that. "You may leave." said a now calm, and collected Tsunade.

Sasuke just nodded, and left in flash.

The next day arrived in no time for everyone. The news about Sasuke had spread around the village in no time, and by morning everyone was whistling at Hinata as she walked by with Sakura. Hinata was blushing like crazy, and Sakura felt sorry for the girl. It was morning, and Sakura had gotten Hinata to go out with her for the day.

Watching them from atop a roof, Sasuke was about to put his plan into action. He knew that somehow he had to impress Hinata, and he could only think of one way, saving her. However, since he was too scared to ask Tsunade for a mission with Hinata as he felt that Tsunade was still angry he would put her in danger himself. However, it wouldn't really be danger as he would have everything under control. He bit his finger, and did a number of hand seals, and just as he about to slam his hand down, he heard someone yell his name.

Naruto was jumping towards him from roof to roof. Landing beside Sasuke, he said"Hey Sasuke whats up?"  
"Go away. I'm in the middle of something dobe." he said. He had just been about to carry out his plan, but the idiot of a friend of his had come.

"Teme. I just asked what you were doing. Hey theres Sakura-chan!." he said noticing the two of them looking through a window as something in a shop. "I'm gonna go surprise her, and ask her out." he said with a smile and jumped down.  
"Naruto wait!" said Sasuke but he was too late. "Fine. He shouldn't ruin the plan though anyway." he said as he redid everything and slammed his hand down on the ground.

"So what did you think of the necklace in that window?" asked Sakura. Sakura, and Hinata were walking down the land. On both sides of them shops stood open for business.

"I liked it, but its a bit much." said Hinata while smiling at Sakura. She enjoyed her time with Sakura as all they often did was either walk around the village, or just sat down, and chat.

Feeling a difference in the soil beneath her, Hinata looked down to see something scaly. "What is that?" she asked. She got her answer as the scaly soil arose, revealing a giant snake, Hinata had been sent falling backwards as she looked up at the snake that about two stories tall.

"Let me dine on you!" said the snake as that was it's line. Sasuke had told the snake what to do, and that it was all part of his plan. The snake was just following orders, and what was about to happen would haunt the poor snake for the rest of his life.

Seeing the giant snake, arose the hatred for Orochimaru in Sakura's heart, and seeing it aim for her friend she punched the snake right in the jaw.  
"You get away from my friend!" she yelled as she ran towards the tail of the snake as it recovered from the hard punch it had received.

Naruto completely oblivious to what was going on appeared behind Sakura. Sakura had grabbed hold of the snake's tail by hugging it, and was now preparing to swing it.  
"Hey Sakura-chan. Would you like--" said Naruto but didn't finished as he had been sent flying by being hit by the giant's snake head. Sakura hadn't heard a word Naruto had said, and hadn't realized he was there. She now rose the snake behind her back slamming it into a shop, and was now about to slam it into another one. However, on the shop she was about to slam it into, stood Sasuke He saw the shadow, and hadn't had enough time to react.

"Oh crap." was all he managed to say as the snake's head slammed into the shop.

"Now good riddance!" said Sakura as she swung the snake in a circle demolishing all the shops and let it go sending it flying out of the village. Sakura panted as she watched the snake fly.

Hinata got up, and clapped. "That was amazing Sakura-chan." she said completely oblivious to the fact that Naruto, and Sasuke had been injured, and that all the shops were now destroyed.

"Thanks." said Sakura with a small blush and rubbing the back of her head.

The next day, the whistling at Hinata had stopped and everyone was now wondering if she would accept the raven haired shinobi's proposal. Hinata had given no word, and Sasuke hadn't been seen at all. The reason was because he had to treat his wounds all day yesterday. Poor Naruto was now in the hospital with a broken arm. His plan had failed with the snake. He was going to swoop down chop off the snake's tail, and it would pretend to die. Then, it would disappear leaving Hinata to awe in Sasuke's glory.

Sasuke who had quite a bit of bandages on his body now watch Ino, and Hinata walk towards the Godaime's office building. They had been called for a mission. Sasuke knew this as he had planted a small snake in Tsunade's office to listen for Hinata's name However, the poor snake had been killed by Tsunade just as it heard Hinata's name.

Sasuke was wearing a different outfit from his usual one that he got from Orochimaru that he wore. He was clad in full black, and wore a mask that only showed his eyes. (A/N: Yes I had to do it lol)

He did the proper hand signs for a kage bushin. He had learned it from seeing Naruto do is so many times with his Sharingan.

"Ok you know what to do." said Sasuke as he watched his doppleganger disappear and reappear in front of the two kunoichi.

"What the?" was all Ino got the chance to say as she watched the black clad figure carry Hinata away. Reacting just in time, she did the necessary hand signs, and yelled " Mind Disturbance Jutsu!" The enemy shinobi stopped in their tracks allowing Hinata to get away.. Seeing the chance to attack, Hinata struck the enemy shinobi with a kunai, and it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Dammit."said Sasuke. Another plan of his ruined. It wasn't that the plan was bad, but there was always someone that saved Hinata. Perhaps he should get her alone. His plan thise time had been to kidnap her with the kage bushin, and then hunt it down.

"Uchiha what the hell do you think your doing?" asked a familiar voice from behind Sasuke.

"I was just watching over Hinata." said Sasuke as he turned around to see none other than Neji Hyuga.

"Like hell. I saw what you did. Your going to pay!" he said as he activated his Byakugan. Just when Sasuke was about to move he couldn't. "What the!" he said as he attempted to look down at Ino. She was still holding the hand seal. So Ino was smart after all. She figured it was a shadow clone, and the effect of her jutsu would leave the clone, and go to the user. So she figured that if they were nearby she would see them being oddly stiff. Realizing that Neji was doing a pose he instantly recognized it. It was the 68 trigrams palm technique. "Why me.' said Sasuke as Neji unleashed his attack.

Sasuke fell tot he ground, and Neji looked down at him. "That will teach you." he said. Neji left by jumping from the roof to another one, and so on.

Sasuke was now back at his house, and was removing the bandages. It was almost sunset, and so far he had no more plans on how to impress Hinata. "Looks like I'm just gonna have to take her out on a date." he said as he sighed. He hated the idea of going out into public on a date as he knew that it would attract a lot of attention. Thats why he had tried those plans to try, and impress her, but each one ended up as a failure. He heard a knock at the door, and said "I'm coming."

He slowly made his way to the front door, and opened it. He was shocked at who stood in front of him. It was Hinata. He noticed that she had a worried look on her face. Realizing he was staring, he let out his hand in a come in gesture.

"Thank you." said Hinata as she walked in. Sasuke closed the door behind her. He walked her into the living room, and sat down on the couch as she sat down next to him.

"What brings you here?" asked Sasuke as he was curious. Not many of his friends stopped by his house as they found where he lived was too quiet.

"Well, uhm, I don't know how to ask this, but I'll try. Why were you watching me today?" asked Hinata.  
Sasuke blushed, and turned away from Hinata's view. She had seen him, but how? Unless she had activated her Byakugan. That must have been it.

"How did you know?" asked Sasuke who would rather fess up, than play dumb.

"I activated my Byakugan to see who it might be after each incident. I came here because I figured it might be you, and I wanted to know what I did to make you hate me. Is it because I didn't accept your proposal right away?" asked Hinata quietly.

Sasuke was rather amazed that Hinata had figure it was him for both of those two incidents. Of course it was thanks to her Kekai Genkai, but it still showed she was smarter than Sasuke gave her credit for.

"I don't hate you. Its just, well. I was trying to impress you." he said trying to avoid eye contact with the Hyuga.

"By trying to kill me?" asked Hinata rather loudly. She blushed and looked down at her hands which were placed on her lap.

"No. I was gonna save you, but each time someone got in the way." he said while he looked at her.

"Oh." was all she said and she looked up slowly at the Uchiha. She looked back down quickly, as the Uchiha was staring at her. Hinata had to admit, he was was pretty handsome, not to mention strong, and pretty cute.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to accept the proposal." said Sasuke as he got up to get his guest something to drink.

He came back and handed her the drink. "How do I say it?" he said while rubbing his temples. Hinata just drank her green tea. Thats what he had made for himself before Hinata had come, but he figured she should have it.  
"What is it that your trying to say?" asked Hinata quietly.

"I like you, and I've liked your for quite some time." said Sasuke. He had decided to just spit out rather than keep it bottled up.

Hinata blushed, and ropped the cup. It smashed onto the carpet floor, and the liquid was spreading. "I'm sorry." said Hinata as she tried to pick up the pieces of broken glass, but found it sharp. She was about to go into his kitchen to grab something to clean up the mess, but Sasuke grabbed her by the arm. Hinata winced in pain, and she didn't know why.  
"You hurt yourself." was all Sasuke said. She looked slowly, and saw that her hand bleeding.  
Sasuke led Hinata by hand to his bathroom to clean up her wound. Hinata had followed without a single word of not wanting to go. Sasuke grabbed the medical kit he had been using before Hinata had arrived. He had Hinata sit down on the toliet, and crouched down to look at her hand.

"I'm sorry." she said as she looked down at the Uchiha who was bandaging up her cut. He had stopped the bleeding, and sprayed the cut with some sort of spray.

"Its alright." said Sasuke as he looked up at Hinata with a smile. Hinata blushed as the smile had made her heart jump a beat.

After treating Hinata's hand, they were both back sitting on the couch. "Uhm Sasuke-kun." said Hinata quietly.

"Yes Hinata-chan?"he answered. Hinata blushed as he always used to call her san, but she quickly wiped away the blush.

"Would it be alright if we dated before I accept your proposal?" asked Hinata.

Sasuke was surprised. It wasn't that he expected a answer right away from Hinata, but he was knocked for a loop that she was asking to be his girlfriend first. That very word made him blush. He would rahter have a wife than a girlfriend. But if it would get him the girl of his dreams, he figured he could cope with it. "Sure." said Sasuke smiling at Hinata.

Hinata was blushing, and Sasuke noticed. "You know. Your pretty cute when you blush." he said. This cause Hinata to turn itno a tomatoe shade of red.

"So your my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes if your ok with it." she said while pushing her two index fingers together.

"Well as my girlfirend, don't you think we should have our first kiss?" he asked. He was quite serious now, and knew that this was pure torment for Hinata. It was answering the questions that was tormenting her.

Hinata thought she was going to faint, but managed to stay awake. "I guess so." she said as she leaned in closer to Sasuke, but found his lips already pressing against hers. Her eyes showed shock, but then settled down. She closed them, and let Sasuke control the kiss. It wasn't a peck on the lip, but niether was it a flaming romantic kiss. It just a nice fluffy kiss to Hinata.

Sasuke pulled away to find Hinata was not blushing. He smiled and said "For once your not blushing."  
This caused her to start though.

A few years passed by. Akatsuki had become active again, but due to rigourous training. Naruto, and rest of Team Kakashi had managed to take down the remaining members, first it had been Kiasme, then Konan, then Madara. Sasuke had learned everything about his brother, but realized that his brother had been looking out for him from the beginning. Madara had just tried to twist Itachi's words, but it hadn't worked. Pein had been their toughest opponent. Naruto had assembled the Rookie 9, and Team Gai as the senseis knew that their students had surpassed them let them go to Pein who was waiting them. Before they had left Sakura had confessed to Naruto her love, and Naruto said wait until we get back, and I'll be your boyfriend. The battle bad been fierce, but they had managed to take down the six bodies of Pein. Another year passed after that batttle, and Sasuke had married Hinata. They ahd grown close over the years, and the battle with Pein had made them realize how much they cared for each other. That one moment.

_Hinata was fighting one of the bodies of Pein. It was the one that could fire their arms like missiles. She had Kiba, and Shino, but they had both been sent flying. She was now alone. "Foolish girl. You really think you can defeat a god." said the twisted voice of the Pein._

"_No, I know I can't defeat a god, but I can defeat you." she said as she charged towards the Pein. She was going to attempt her 68 triagrams palm technique. She attained the pose, but noticed that the Pein had disappeared. "Where did he-" said Hinata but didn't finish as Sasuke who had just finished taking down one of the bodies with Sakura, and Naruto saw the Pein was coming at her from behind. She saw him, but couldn't react in time as the body launched one of their arms towards her. She looked in horror, and closed her eyes awaiting for the pain. He never came though. She opened her to eyes to see she on the ground with Sasuke shielding her with his back. His back was now bloodly, and his shirt was gone._

"_Sasuke!" she yelled.  
"Are you hurt?" he asked.  
"No, but Sasuke your." said Hinata as tears started to form in her eyes.  
"Good." he said as he collasped to the ground._

After Sasuke had gone uncouncess Shino, and Kiba had managed to get back to their feet. Even though they had been the ones to weaken the body of Pein who had injured Sasuke, it was Hinata who dealt the final blow with pure fury for hurting the one she loved.

Present Day

Hinata screamed in pain as she lay on the medical bed. She delivering her babies. She had triplets, and she had already delivered two of them.  
"Come on honey. One more!" yelled Sasuke as he held her hand. Hinata screamed in pain with one last push as the baby emerged crying and bloody. Sakura picked up the last baby, and wiped it up.  
"Congratulations Hinata its a boy." said Sakura. Tears were forming in her, and Hinata's eyes. Sakura handed the baby to Hinata.  
"So thats makes one girl, and two boys." said Sasuke with a smile as he kissed Hinata on the forrehead. Sakura wiped away her tears as she was happy for her friend. Sasuke held the girl, and Hinata held the two boys.

"What will you name them?" asked Sakura.

"If its alright with Hinata, I would like to name one boy, Itachi." he said with a sad look. He wanted to honor his brother who had died a hero even though a traitor in the eyes of the village. Only the shinobi knew that he was no traitor.  
"Thats fine. I'd like to name the girl, Luna, and the other boy, Ryo." she said with a smile as she looked at all her babies.

"I'll leave you five alone now." said Sakura as she walked into the waiting room outside the delivery room.

Naruto ran over to his girlfriend. "How'd it go?" he asked with a giddy face.

"It went along smoothly. She had one girl, and two boys." said Sakura. She received a shock when she was pulled into a hug.

"Then that means one of them I mgiht get to train." said the hperactive kuncklehead as he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.  
"You don't know that Naruto." said Sakura as she looked up at her boyfriend who was finally taller than her by a good bit.

"We'll see. Tsunade owes me a favor anyway. Oh yeah how are Ino, and Kiba doing since they started going out?" asked Naruto. The two had hooked up quite a while ago. Ino had been out drinking, and so had Kiba. The next thing they knew they were head over heels for each other the next day.

"They're doing good. But you know Naruto, seeing Hinata with those babies, made me want to have some of my own." she whispered into Naruto's ear. It made him blush at how devious Sakura had sounded.

In the delivery room, Hinata was attending to her three babies. Sasuke had managed to revive the clan, and he had won the heart of the girl he had yearned for ever since the Acadamy. I guess you could say he was a very happy man today, and all that day he wore a smile. Hinata had not once blushed that day which was a new record for her, and continued to do so. Having children, had helped her gain even more confindence.

A/N: How was it :)? I was going to stop after the whole "I like you scene" but figured hell why not go all the way XD KibaIno was a surprise for me Oo Not that I don't like the pairing but its not that lal that popular as I've seen with other pairings. Sorry no NejiTen this time :( I would have but my shoulders staring to ache XD. It may have been a bit fast paced near the end, but its a one-shot Well please R&R even if you hated liked it or loved it please .


End file.
